Cause and Defect
by Faith1990
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Starts during Dead Things in S6 Just when Buffy is starting to open up to Spike... guess who shows up? Want a hint? "To kill this girl... you have to love her." Song: 12 Black Rainbows by Type O Negative. Joss owns characters don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy felt that the stress was becoming too much. She was still having a hard time dealing with being back, and now, she had to figure out why she was allowing herself to sleep with Spike. She had always thought that the vampire was attractive. He practically oozed sex appeal, for god's sake. But she would never have guessed that she would actually get involved with him. So, tonight was the night. The night to forget about her misery, Spike, and anything else that was bothering her. She had decided to join the gang at The Bronze. There, she could relax and take her mind off things. At least that was what she had thought. As she watched her friends, she couldn't help but feel that loneliness that consumed her lately. She was in a club full of people, yet she felt desolate.

She found herself walking up the stairs and towards the balcony. Why did she feel this way? She let the haunting music that was playing wash over her.

_Idle hands may be the devil's work,  
>Unbridled minds, you see, are so much worse,<br>Too much pity spent and wasting time,  
>Irresponsibility not my only crime no,<em>

As she listened to the melody, Buffy felt him come up behind her, as if her body was a siren's call to him. She figured he would be here. He was everywhere lately. Then, he spoke in a sensual tone.

"You see... you try to be with them..." he said as he came up behind her. "But you always end up in the dark... with me." He breathed in her ear. As he pressed his body against hers, the music in the background gave the whole situation both an eerie and arousing effect.

_Obsessive thinking, depressed drinking,  
>The person I once was, he's dead,<br>Exhume the past this time or be my last,  
>This is my final quest to remove my mask, yeah,<em>

"What would they think of you... if they found out all the things you've done?" he purred, looking down in the direction of her friends, all oblivious to what was happening just above them.

_Don't be afraid as she pulled down the shade,  
>Said there's nothing to fear but the monster is here,<br>So just tell me the time, be it quarter of nine,  
>Since the sun's gone away, now the creature will play,<em>

Every lyric seemed to mean something to Buffy. Every verse, every note. Yet as the song continued, she felt that the music was calling both to her _and_ Spike.

_Ice blue eyes follow me everywhere I go,  
>Making my heart appear as lead,<br>I hate to wish it but I'll tell you though,  
>That I'm quite ready 'cause I'm already dead,<em>

Spike put his hand on her bare shoulder and stroked slowly down her arm. "If they knew... who you really were?" he continued his slow torture.

His hand moved down to her elbow, continuing it's downward motion, making Buffy gasp.

"Don't." She whispered.

"Stop me."

Damn him! He knew the effect he was having on her. He knew that when he was pressed up against her like that, his cool breath on her neck, his chilled hands touching her, she couldn't resist him.

His hand slid down to her thigh, stroking it sensuously, making her close her eyes in pleasure. Slowly, his fingers worked the hem of her skirt up. Buffy thought she would die if he didn't take her. The music that was still playing making her all the more lost in the moment.

_Don't be afraid as she pulled down the shade,  
>Said there's nothing to fear but the monster is here,<br>So just tell me the time, be it quarter of nine,  
>Since the sun's gone away, now the creature will play.<em>

Buffy started breathing heavily as she felt Spike's erection pushing against her heated center. As soon as she heard his zipper go down, she moaned in anticipation. Before she knew it, Spike gave a strong thrust and slid into her smoothly. He leaned into her, staring at her face and noticing she had her eyes closed.

"No... don't close your eyes." He said softly but sternly, making her open them at once. "Look at them. That's not your world. You belong in the shadows... with me."

She knew he was right. She knew that she could deny it to herself, but never to him.

"Look at your friends... and tell me... you don't love getting away with this... right under their noses." He whispered into her ear as he continued his thrusts. Keeping up the torturous pace that was driving them both crazy with lust.

His words were too much for her, and she gave in to what he was making her feel, her orgasm hitting her with a punishing intensity. His hand covered her mouth, catching the loud moan that escaped her. Just when he was about to cum, he felt Buffy slip away from him and turn around to meet his gaze.

As he looked at her with confused eyes, she leaned into him, kissing him passionately. Then, she slowly pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"Spike, I can't do this anymore." She whispered as tears rolled down her face.

Spike stepped back for a moment and tucked himself back into his pants. His eyes traveled up to hers tentatively.

"And what exactly does this mean?" he asked, fear gripping him.

"It means that you're right, I do have feelings for you... maybe not love... yet, but you make me feel more than I ever have. What I'm trying to say is... I need more. I _want_ more... with you."

Spike felt his eyes water at her words. Was it possible? Was his Slayer finally admitting her feelings? He wanted to hug her and kiss her senseless, but he knew that he shouldn't push her.

"Buffy... I-" but he was cut short as a swift punch connected with his jaw.

His demon immediately came out to play, making him growl and look up into the face he least expected.

"Angel?" he inquired surprised.

"No..." Buffy said, a determined look on her face. "Angelus."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, lover," Angelus sneered at Buffy. She was completely dumbfounded. At first, all she could do was stare as Angelus delivered blow after blow on Spike.

Finally snapping out of her trance, Buffy ran up to the two vampires and ripped the older vampire off of her lover. She then delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his midsection, making him double over in pain. Just as she was about to land a punch, he pulled her into him and laid a rough kiss on her lips. Spike, who was just coming out of the haze of being attacked so suddenly, growled at his Grandsire's actions.

Then, in an instant, Angelus was gone, leaving behind two dumbfounded blondes.

********************************

"All I'm saying, Willow, is that we can't be sure of anything. We musn't panic."

Giles was trying to calm the Wicca down after she had arrived at his flat, going on about how Buffy had disappeared from The Bronze.

"Giles, I know that, it's just-"

"Giles! We got big trouble!" Buffy stated as she burst through the door, Spike in tow.

"Dear god, Buffy, where have you been?" the Watcher inquired exasperated.

"I was at The Bronze... until someone showed up."

"And who, pray tell, would that be?" Xander asked.

"Angelus."

********************************

"Great! Not only do we have to deal with Deadboy Jr. here, now we also have to deal with gramps." Xander scowled.

"Bite your tongue!" Spike spoke up for the first time since they had reached the apartment. "I won't have you throwing me in the same category as that ponce."

"I'm sorry, am I hurting the feelings of the wittle demon?" Xander remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Guys! We have to focus. Angelus is here, and that can only be bad news. Okay, w- we have to figure out what he's come here for." Buffy said.

'Y- Yes, quite right." Giles stammered.

"Okay then, let's get to it."

Willow reached at once for the phone. By the time she hung up after 20 minutes, everyone was anxious to know what had been said.

"Alright, I spoke to Cordy."

"And?" Buffy prodded.

"She says Angel just... disappeared. They don't know why. He was looking for Darla last they saw him."

"Darla?" Spike said with a raised eyebrow. "Thought the bint was dead."

"So did I." Said Buffy with a betrayed look in her eyes.

"Right then, what do we do?" Spike asked in a neutral tone.

"_You_ don't do anything. I'm going after Angel."

"Then I'm coming with you, Slayer." He said determined.

"No! Spike, you're just gonna cause problems. I am doing this on my own, end of discussion." And with that, she stormed off in search of the vampire who had taken her virginity so long ago.

*******************************

Buffy had been patrolling the cemeteries for about half an hour when she sensed him. She could feel his eyes on her, and it made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Alright, I know you're here, so why don't you stop hiding and come out."

As soon as the words had left her lips, she saw him emerge from the shadows.

"Buff, how have you been?" Angelus said giving her an appreciative leer.

"I'll be just peachy as soon as I kick your ass."

"Ohhh, Buffy, you never do learn." He sighed, and within an instant he slammed her into the nearest crypt wall, keeping a tight hold on the lapels of her jacket.

"You see, kiddo, you seem to forget that I'm not Angel. I can and _will_ inflict the most gruesome-" suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes glowed an eerie gold as he inhaled deeply.

"You little whore!" he snarled. The creepiest thing about it was he wasn't yelling. In fact, he was almost whispering, but there was no mistaking how serious he was.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy ground out.

"I can smell him all over you! Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice his stench on your body? You're mine, lover. That boy is gonna get a lesson in not touching what belongs to me."

As riled up as Angelus was, Buffy could feel his erection pressing up against her stomach. The feeling both disgusted and, oddly enough, aroused her.

"What's the matter Angel? Afraid I'm gonna let everyone know how Spike is way better than you in bed?"

Buffy was smirking, knowing that she had succeeded in hitting a nerve, but she never got to finish relishing her small victory, as the vampire slammed his lips to hers violently.

A moan escaped her lips. She knew it was wrong, but secretly, she had always found Angel's darker counterpart extremely erotic. Well, at least when he wasn't killing people she knew.

As he pulled away, his head traveled down her neck, leaving soft bites along the way. He could smell her arousal, and it only egged him on. He slowly slid his hand down her body, until he was cupping her heated sex under her skirt.

"So wet." He exclaimed, feeling the moistness in her panties.

Then, he pulled away, leaving her breathing harshly.

"You tell Spike, that he and I will be having a talk. As for you... don't worry Buff, I'm sure we'll meet again. Goodbye, lover." And with that, he stalked off.

**********************************

Buffy was surprised to see that Spike had stuck around when she returned to Giles' apartment.

"So... did you find him?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Ummm... yeah." Buffy replied shyly.

Giles started going on about what their strategy should be in defeating Angelus. Willow and Xander were arguing regarding whether the witch should do another soul restoration spell. Throughout all this, Spike's eyes had not left her, making Buffy feel a bit uncomfortable.

She looked at the vampire as he stared at her in confusion, then, his nostrils flared, and Buffy knew she was done for. In an instant, Spike was out of his chair and flying out the door.

"Spike, wait!" Buffy pleaded with him. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, Slayer, I got me a vampire to kill."


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was on the hunt. All his thoughts were on Angelus, and the pain he would inflict on him when he found him. He could sense his Grandsire was near, and Spike knew he was just bidding his time. Then, he felt his presence behind him.

"Angelus," Spike growled, as he turned to face the older vampire.

"Willy, my boy. How have you been?" Angelus asked in a sinister voice.

"I've been just peachy, mate. However, I have recently discovered that _my_ Slayer had a rather interesting encounter with you."

"Spike... you never did learn. What about this is so complicated for you to understand? Everything you've had, I had first. Buffy will never be yours, just as Drusilla was never truly yours."

At this, Spike's eyes darkened with a murderous gleam.

"She's not yours either pops, never was. Girl needs a little monster in her man, not a bloody psychopath. She will never go back to you."

"Really now? That's not what her body told me. Surely you could smell her. All those succulent juices flowing... all because of me. _For_ me." Angelus sneered.

"Slayer's mine! You'd best remember that, mate." Spike retorted furiously.

"No, Spike. See, what you don't realize, is that soon, she won't even be alive. I _will_ turn her, and when that happens, not a bone in her body will fight me. I've made sure of that."

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Spike asked nervously.

"Let's just say... I have my connections. But make no mistake, _Spike_, Buffy will be mine." And with that, the vampire left, leaving behind a dumbfounded Spike.

*********************************

Buffy could no longer stand the worry. She was about to go out looking for Spike, when he burst through the door.

"Spike! Oh my god, I've been so worried. What happened?" she asked desperately, but had no chance to continue her onslaught of questions as the blonde vampire led her into Giles' bedroom and locked the door. As he did so, he heard the complaints from everyone in the living room, but decided to ignore them.

"Spike, it's not what you think... I mean, I never meant to... he just-"

"Buffy! If you say another word, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!" Spike bellowed.

Buffy watched the vampire in silence, knowing how disappointed he was.

"Now," Spike continued, "I did talk to Angelus, and while I would have liked to pummel the wanker into the bloody ground, he said some interesting things. Luv, I want you to tell me what happened when you ran into him. I smelled the general situation, trust me, but I need details."

"Spike... I- I never meant for this to happen. I just saw him and... well he started coming near me and then, I just couldn't hold back. Then, he said he smelled you on me and started ranting about how I was his and we would see each other again." She explained worriedly.

"Like hell, you will! Slayer, I don't think you're reaction to him was natural. I- I think he's controlling you somehow."

"Oh, thank god! I mean, yeah, the bad boy thing was always a little sexy about him, but I never thought I would let him... well you know." She blushed.

"Buffy... what exactly did he do to you?" Spike snarled.

"He... he touched me." She whispered.

A loud roar emanated from Spike's throat.

"We are doing something about this, now!" he growled, fighting to keep his demon at bay.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Buffy inquired.

"There's this demon in L.A. I've heard of. They call him The Host. He sets people on the right path, can see their future and whatnot. We're going to him. If there's a way to know what Angelus plans to do, it's him."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Now."

**********************************

Buffy had finally finished packing all of her necessities, and was now bringing a small suitcase to Spike's DeSoto, which was conveniently parked in front of her driveway.

"Buffy, are you sure you wish to do this? For all you know, Spike could very well be lying to you. You _musn't_ trust him." Giles ranted, following her down the stairs.

"Yes, Giles, I'm sure. And for the love of god, would all of you please stop telling me that I can't trust Spike? He helped all of you with everything you needed while I was gone. How about you show some damn gratitude!" she yelled, leaving her former watcher stunned.

"Goodbye, Giles. Take care of Dawn while I'm gone." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

*******************************

The trip to Los Angeles was silent. Neither Spike nor Buffy wanting to speak of what had occurred. Finally, Buffy broke under the stillness of it all.

"Spike?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Slayer?" he responded just as softly.

Buffy frowned at the name he used for her.

"Spike, I'm sorry. I can see that you're upset with me and you don't know how much that bothers me. I- I need you to love me, Spike. If you stop loving me... what happens then?" by the time she was done speaking, her cheeks were flooded by the tears that were spilling.

Spike, seeing this, pulled over immediately and taking off her seat-belt, pulled her onto his lap.

"Sweetheart, I will _never_ stop loving you. Couldn't even if I wanted to. I once told you that I was drowning in you, Buffy. That hasn't changed. I can't imagine not being with you, kitten. I promise you, if there is some sort of supernatural reason behind your reaction to the poof, we will find it... and we will stop it." Spike said, hoping to soothe her.

"I just feel so... disgusting. The way he touched me... the things he said... and I did nothing to stop him. It's like I couldn't. I actually _wanted_ him, Spike! The thought of it makes me want to throw up."

"Luv, I really don't think you had a choice in that. I'm pretty sure he was working some heavy mojo on you."

"Spike... what did he say to you?" she questioned.

Spike stared at her for a moment. Should he tell her of Angelus' plans to turn her? No, she was already too sensitive. He would wait to see what The Host said.

"It doesn't matter, Buffy. He won't have you... I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

Spike and Buffy reached L.A. just before sunrise.

"Alright, now we find a hotel to stay in until sunset, then we go to this bar that you're talking about." Buffy stated.

"Where to, luv?"

Buffy directed him to where she wished to stay, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

**********************************

Buffy awoke just before sunrise. She turned to her side to see Spike still sound asleep.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, kitten?" he responded immediately.

"Oh! I thought you were sleeping." She whispered.

"Been awake for a while, was just resting my eyes, is all."

"Okay... you ready?"

Spike's eyes opened, engulfing her in their blue depths.

"I am... let's go."

******************************

They reached the bar just after 7pm.

"Caritas? What kind of name is that?" Buffy inquired with a confused look.

"Don't rightly know, Slayer. Just know that our bloke is here."

"Okay."

They stepped out of the car, and made their way to the front door. After hesitating for a moment, they finally stepped in.

The place was like nothing Buffy had ever seen. There were demons everywhere, yet none of them seemed to take heed to her. Maybe they didn't know she was the Slayer. To the right, there was a large bar, and right ahead, there was a stage where a demon was singing karaoke to his favorite tune, which he happened to be butchering.

"That's our demon." Spike stated, pointing to a green demon with red horns at the end of the bar.

They both walked towards him, and stopped just before they reached him.

"Hello, mate... looking for The Host. Assume that's you, yeah?" Spike inquired.

The demon turned instantly, a bright smile on his lips.

"Well, aren't you two just cute and cuter? Welcome, pumpkins... I had a feeling you were coming. Oh, and please, call me Lorne."

Buffy spoke up at that. "Okay... Lorne... I'm Buffy, the Slayer, and this is Spike. We're here because-"

"I know why you're here, sugarplum." The demon interjected.

"I heard all about Angel Cakes going coo coo for cocoa puffs. Now don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetums, I'll help you as best I can."

"Oh... okay, but, shouldn't we do this somewhere with less... demons?" Buffy asked.

Lorne laughed at that.

"It's not a problem, princess, the whole place has a spell on it that allows no violence. Now, what are you going to sing for me?" he inquired joyously.

"Sing?" Buffy and Spike replied in unison, horrified.

"Well of course, that's how I read you."

******************************

After almost half an hour of deciding, Buffy finally picked out her song. She sang it directly to Lorne, letting the anger of the lyrics, as well as her current situation wash over her.

"'Cause the joke that you laid  
>On the bed that was me<br>And I'm not gonna fade  
>As soon as you close your eyes<br>and you know it  
>And every time I scratch my nails<br>Down someone else's back  
>I hope you feel it...well can you feel it?"<p>

As Buffy sang, Lorne stared at Spike.

"Boy... she's a fiery one. She seems very upset about what's happened."

"That she is, mate. Slayer hates feeling like she's being controlled."

"Well, I'm here to remind you  
>Of the mess you left when you went away<br>It's not fair to deny me  
>Of the cross I bear that you gave to me<br>You, you, you oughta know"

When Buffy finally got offstage, the whole room was clapping, including Spike, who had never known his Slayer could rock out like that.

"Ramon, another Seabreeze, would ya, pumpkin?" Lorne instructed his bartender.

"Okay... so?" Buffy asked nervously.

"I need to hear him." The demon stated pointing at Spike.

"Why?" the vampire blurted out.

"Because, gorgeous, she gave me half the picture, now I need your half."

"Oh, bugger."

As Spike got on the stage, Buffy looked at him adoringly.

"You love him don't you?"

Buffy's eyes locked with Lorne's at his comment.

"Yes."

"A little advice, muffin, don't wait too long to tell him. You two belong together."

"Thanks," Buffy whispered, managing to turn her head back around just a Spike began to sing.

"I'm not the one who's so far away  
>When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.<br>Never did I wanna be here again,  
>And I don't remember why I came."<p>

Buffy was instantly hypnotized by the haunting melody.

"Candles raise my desire,  
>Why I'm so far away.<br>No more meaning to my life,  
>No more reason to stay."<p>

Lorne seemed to be in deep thought as he watched the vampire sing.

"Demons dreaming,  
>Breathe in, breathe in...<br>I'm coming back again..."

Spike looked at Buffy as he continued to bear his soul for Lorne.

"Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo."

When the vampire was finally done, he slowly left the stage, wanting nothing more than to get the information they needed, so they could stop Angelus.

"Well, aren't you just a stud muffin with the angelical chords?" Lorne chirped, causing both Buffy and Spike to give him a look.

"Right, not exactly the best thing to say considering who you're dealing with."

"Alright, tell us what we need to know." Buffy asked as she paced.

"Okay children, sit and I shall tell all."

When they all got comfortable in their seats, Lorne began.

"Now, look, kiddies, things are gonna get ugly real fast. With Angel no longer being... well... Angel. Buffy, there are some things you need to know. The only way you're going to get out of this alive, is with blonde and scrumptious here."

"You mean, I'm gonna need Spike?" she raised a confused eyebrow.

"Oh, more than need sweetie pie... I can't tell you much, but what I _can_ say, is that you and him will need to be united in every way possible to overcome this." Then, Lorne turned towards Spike.

"I'm sure you know what I mean, Spike. If you don't, you'll figure it out." Now, he directed his attention at both of them.

"Angelus' main goal is to sire the Slayer. He wants to-"

"What?" Buffy yelped.

"Well, if you settle down, sugar, I can explain things to you. Now, he wants this, because a turned Slayer along his side, well... that would make him unstoppable. He has been using a little orb called the Rhodian Orb to control you. It makes you susceptible to him. Makes you experience feelings of lust for him."

At this, Buffy blushed.

"His intent, is to make you susceptible enough to be able to turn you without a fight."

"Right then, so how do we stop him? We just smash this orb thing?" Spike asked worriedly.

"Sadly, it's not that simple. While part of it _is_ destroying the orb, Angel could still find ways to claim her. The only way she will be safe, is if she belongs to someone else."

"Wait, what do you mea-" but Buffy's question was cut off when an employee called out Lorne's name.

"Sorry darlings, but that's all I can tell you." Then he gave Spike a pointed stare.

"You'll know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy and Spike arrived at their hotel just before midnight.

"So, that was an interesting meeting." She stated.

"Yeah."

"Spike... do you have any idea what Lorne was talking about?"

"A slight idea I suppose, but let's just get some shut-eye for now, pet." He responded, avoiding her gaze.

"But, I don't wanna sleep. Spike, what did he mean when he said I had to belong to someone else?"

Spike sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He meant, luv, that someone would have to claim you. Since humans can't claim, it would have to be a vamp."

"C- claim me? What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well, usually when vamps claim each other, they do it while having sex. They bite one another and say "mine", and the other responds with "yours", or something to that effect. Then, those two people belong to each other for eternity, making it impossible for anyone else to come along and try to claim or bite them. Never been done with a Slayer, though."

"Oh," she said shocked.

"So, Lorne was basically telling you... to claim me?"

"Don't rightly know, luv, but it seemed so."

****************************************

She couldn't sleep. Everything that had been said that night was still echoing in her mind. Buffy looked to her right to see Spike with his eyes closed, but she knew he was awake.

She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly found herself bending over him.

His eyes popped open, burning her with their intensity.

"Buffy?"

"Spike..." she didn't finish her sentence, as she slammed her lips onto his. The kiss started out innocent, but quickly became passionate and lustful.

"Buffy," he stopped her gently. "I'm not sure if you know what you're doing, luv. If you're not sure about this..."

"I'm sure, god, I want you, please don't say no." She pleaded.

"Sweetheart, I could never say no to you." And with that, he resumed kissing her.

He swiftly flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He started trailing soft kisses down her face, all the way to her neck, and then paused, just before reaching her chest.

When he looked up, Buffy's breath caught in her throat. His eyes seemed like they would burn into her very core. She could see all the love and passion in them.

"Spike... make me yours... please." She gasped.

His demon rejoiced in her words, and needing no second invitation, he resumed his ministrations on her body. Her pajamas were gone in an instant, leaving her in only her matching red lace bra and panties.

Buffy moaned as Spike's hands caressed her hot skin. She was feeling so much pleasure, and he hadn't even done anything sexual to her yet.

Spike lowered his head, aligning his face with her underwear.

"Spike, you don't have to do-"

"I want to, luv. You have no idea how amazing you smell, I can just imagine how sweet your pussy will taste."

Buffy sighed at his words, reclining her head onto the headboard and letting him slowly removed the garment.

From the second his cool tongue touched her wet lips, she thought she would explode.

Watching her body writhing under his expert mouth only urged Spike on, slowly sucking and nibbling everywhere. He inserted his tongue into her, and she let out a blissful scream, her orgasm coursing through her.

He held on to her hips tightly, lapping up all her juices and continuing to lick her until her breathing slowed.

"Oh, my god, that was... oh, my god." She said in a breathy voice.

"That's only the beginning, luv. I'm gonna make you feel so good, Buffy. Gonna make you see the bloody stars, I am." He promised.

"Oh, yes, please. I want to, Spike. I want to so bad."

"You will, kitten. I'm gonna fuck your tight little body until you can't stop screaming my name. I'll make you feel ecstasy, baby."

He slowly worked himself up her body, his demeanor that of a panther on the hunt.

Once he was eye level with her, he gently nudged her heated entrance with his hard member, making Buffy gasp.

_Holy shit! I always knew he was big, but he feels so perfect._ She thought to herself.

She felt like he was filling her up completely.

Then, he was slowly entering her, their eyes never losing contact. As Spike started to move withing her, they stared at each other in awe. Everything about this moment felt so right. They way their hips joined in perfect rhythm, the little gasps that escaped both of them every time Spike slid back into her waiting center.

Buffy raked her nails down his back, leaving behind small droplets of blood. Spike moaned low in his throat, his body starting to take on a more desperate pace.

They were clawing at each other now, as Spike lifted Buffy up and sat her on his lap, never stopping his movements. She wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him deeper into her than ever.

"Oh, fuck! You feel so good. My hot little Slayer. So bloody tight, and wet, and perfect. I love you, Buffy. God, I love you so fucking much! That's right, baby. Keep fucking me just like that. Let Spike make you feel good." He whispered, not able to hold back his reverence for her.

Buffy's hips sped up, moaning louder than ever.

"Spike, bite me!"

"Buffy!" he said, shocked. She nodded at him, letting him know that she knew what had to be done, and that she was okay with it. More than that, she bloody well wanted it.

"Baby, if we do this, it's forever." He said, giving her one last chance to back out.

Yet, instead of backing out, his words seemed to make Buffy even wetter than she was, making a growl escape her vampire's lips.

"I know." She told him with an aroused smile.

Spike needed no further convincing as he lowered his mouth toward her breast. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her soft flesh, he was thrown across the room, landing on the floor with a hard thud.

"_What the bleedin' hell?_" But, as he looked up, he saw that Buffy was on the edge of the bed, her lips curled into a snarl.

"Luv?" he inquired worriedly. "Buffy... what's wrong, pet?"

In an instant, her body went limp and she fell onto the bed unconscious. Spike ran over to her, his concern for her overwhelming him.

He set her head on his lap and tapped her face gently.

"_Buffy!_ Buffy, wake up, pet. Please, wake up." He pleaded.

Her eyes slowly drifted open, as she looked around confused.

"Spike... what happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

"_Buffy!_ Buffy, wake up, pet. Please, wake up." He pleaded.

Her eyes slowly drifted open, as she looked around confused.

"Spike... what happened?"

****************************************

Buffy stepped out of the shower and composed herself before heading into the room. As she held her towel tightly to her body, she gave Spike a nervous smile.

"Pet, we need to talk."

"I know... Spike, I am _so_ sorry, I never meant to... I don't know what happened. One minute, I felt like we were making love for the first time. Everything felt so good and new, like we had never done it before. It was so wonderful... and the next... all I remember is waking up on your lap. I don't understand what happened." She explained with pained eyes.

Spike stared at her for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"It was Angelus, luv. It has to have been. He must have known that I was going to claim you. The question is how?"

***************************************

The drive back to Sunnydale was uneventful. Buffy told Spike to drop her off at Giles' place, assuring him that she would stop by his crypt later, and they would talk.

As soon as she walked in the door, Giles started asking questions about what had occurred while cleaning his glasses furiously.

"Giles! I have had two very long days, okay? For now, all you need to know is that Angelus is back, and he has plans for me."

"Dear god, Buffy. We must stop him. What precisely is he planning?" the Watcher inquired nervously.

"He wants to turn me,"

"You can't mean-"

"I can and I do. Apparently, he's been using something called a Rhodian Orb to try and control me." She informed him.

"Control? Buffy... if he can make you do his bidding, then perhaps it would be best-"

"No... it's not exactly... he'smakingmelustforhim." She rushed out, her cheeks a crimson shade.

"Oh... oh dear, I see. And, to what purpose?" Giles inquired in an embarrassed tone.

"Well, from what I know, he wants to turn me, and it's a lot easier to turn a Slayer that wants you, as opposed to one who hates you. He wants to make sure I don't fight him." She explained.

Buffy finished giving Giles the details of what had occurred, telling him everything except for the parts that had to do with Spike, and the fact that she had to be claimed. That was a piece of information she wasn't ready to share yet... with anyone.

******************************************

Spike watched from the dark corner as she stepped into the crypt. As she called out his name, he slowly came up behind her and moaned softly at the small gasp she let out when his arms encircled her.

He moved his lips to her ear and breathed into it softly.

"Hello, luv. Was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He whispered, letting his hands slide to her sides and down her hips.

"Spike..." Buffy moaned. "I- uhhh- we... need to talk." She managed to get out, feeling lost in the pleasure he was issuing with every little touch.

"Is that right? Do tell." He teased, while grinding his erection into her ass.

Buffy was thankful that her skirt and his pants were in the way of their bodies. She knew that if they were naked, she wouldn't have stood a chance in hell at getting her point out. It was hard enough as it were.

"Well, I think that we need to find out what this s-stone looks like. Giles is already on it and I-" a loud gasp escaped her lips then, stopping her rambling dead in its tracks as his hand slid under her skirt and teased her clit.

"Go on." Spike whispered, smirking as he noticed that his touch was having the desired effect on her.

"It's... kinda hard to concentrate when you're doing... that." She gasped.

"Oh... well," he said in an apologetic tone. "I certainly never meant to distract you, sweetheart." He slowly moved his middle finger into Buffy's hot center and then gently pulled it away completely. Buffy watched in fascination as he brought the glistening finger to his lips, licking and sucking it with a small moan.

"I'll be good." He said innocently as Buffy watched him with a feral passion in her eyes.

A surprised growl escaped his lips as the Slayer threw him up against the wall. Buffy jumped up and wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as he held on to her hips. Not bothering to remove their clothing, she hitched her skirt up and unzipped Spike's pants, very much like she did the first time they had been together.

No longer being able to hold back, Spike spun them around so Buffy's back was to the wall and slammed into her with all his might. They both yelled in unison as their bodies finally connected.

"_My_ Slayer. _Mine_!" the vampire roared.

"Oh, Spike! You feel... oh god, you fuck me so good! Can't stop, please don't stop!" Buffy cried out as tears of ecstasy ran down her cheeks.

"Never stop. Never, my beautiful girl. Gonna make love to you forever, kitten. Gonna take you rough and hard, soft and gentle, and every other way in between. And you will let me, Buffy." He growled.

Buffy moaned at his possessive words. "Oh, yes! I will, I swear, just don't stop. Oh my god, don't stop!" she all but screamed.

"No stopping, luv. No going back. I'm inside you now, Buffy. Can you feel me, pet? Can you feel me inside of you? Stroking you... filling you up?" he accentuated every word with a stroke, thrusting harder and harder every time.

"I can! I can feel... I feel... oh, fuck! I feel it... I feel it... I feel it!" she repeated over and over as she tried to keep her sanity.

"This is it, Buffy. Are you ready? Are you ready to feel it?"

"Yes!" she said in an inhuman growl.

It was at that moment that Spike started slamming in and out of her at a frantic pace, as his hand slid down to pinch her clit.

"Cum for me, baby... _now_!" the second the words left his mouth, a cry of pleasure burst forth from Buffy's lips as she spiraled into the most powerful orgasm of her life, with Spike roaring and following her seconds later.

As they came down from their high, the last thing Spike expected was to hear the next words that came from his Slayer's mouth.

"Spike... I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Pen Name Update:

My pen name will be changing to Faith1990. I hope you all receive this update, and feel secure that my stories will still be up, just under a new pen name.


End file.
